


Animal side

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Naga Deceit Sanders, Spoilers in that I use deceits name, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, all the dark sides have been accepted in this okay, group trip to the imagination, idk what this is i just wanted them all to be happy, octopus remus, sorta momceit, this is a no angst zone thank you very much, why is the Remus one not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: The dark sides let their animal sides out when they go on a trip to the imagination with the light sides.Dark side centric but that was an accident
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, platonic - Relationship
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 14
Kudos: 513
Collections: RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime





	Animal side

**Author's Note:**

> Still messed up about the svs redux so more fluff. I’m also trying to work out how I’m going to right Janus, since he’s done such a flip in character in the new episode.  
> Also I’m not sure if this really fits in this series so I might just make it a separate little thing but for now it’s gonna stay in the series

All six sides had decided on a day trip to the imagination, since they had exhausted most of what they could do in the house for the time being.  
They were all excited about it, Roman had created a new space in the imagination for them to use and it would be the former dark side's first time in Roman’s side of the imagination.  
Remus and Virgil were practically buzzing with the energy they had from the excitement. The pair kept glancing at each other and at Janus, and whilst it did set the light sides slightly on edge, Janus’s indifference to their looks, other than the odd warning glare when the pair looked as if they were about to cause chaos, helped to settle the other trio.  
Roman stopped in front of a curtain of ivy that covered a cave entrance, turning to face the group to announce that they were there.  
He parted the vines and the six walked through, into the clearing just through the tunnel.  
It was bright and sunny there, and the sun reflected off a lake, which had a small waterfall feeding into it. To one side of the lake was a small thicket of trees, bright luscious green in colour (unlike the dark, impenetrable woods of Remus’s side of the imagination). There was a picnic bench the perfect size for the 6 of them set up in the clearing. The clearing itself was covered in a variety of beautifully coloured flowers that swayed in the gentle breeze that passed through.  
“Roman this is gorgeous,” Patton squealed, spinning around excitedly.  
Logan agreed, and Roman smiled before turning to the former dark sides, unnerved by their silence.  
“Do you guys like it?” He asked, a tint of nerves in his voice.  
The three were taking in the surroundings with wide eyes and small smiles when Roman asked the question.  
Deceit snapped out of his daze first, “It’s beautiful, none of us have ever seen anything like it.” He answered for the other two, who were still taking everything in.  
Virgil seemed to catch on at that point “The other side is nothing like this.” He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stared at the sky.  
Remus was watching the water, nodding an agreement to the other two’s statement. He was unusually quiet but neither Janus or Virgil seemed concerned by his silence so the light sides had no other choice but to trust that the other two knew what was up with him.  
They began towards the picnic table, planning on having something to eat before they began their activities for the day but as they were about to sit Patton noticed that Virgil and Remus hadn’t followed them, once again staring at the space.  
“Are you two coming?” He teased at the two who were completely zoned out.  
They didn’t seem to notice, which made him frown slightly before Janus gave him a comforting smile, “You’re not going to get much out of them until they let off some energy,” he chuckled, shaking his head at the pair.  
“What do you mean, Janus? Why would their energy cause them to stay so… zoned out?” Logan asked, cocking his head.  
“They’re free to do whatever they wish here,” Roman added, “if they need to do something, they should feel comfortable enough to do so.”  
Janus nodded before calling to the other two, raising his voice slightly more than needed in order to get their attention, “I wanna see your animal side!”  
He smiled when the duo's heads snapped towards the four that watched them from the bench, and Virgil chewed his lip slightly.  
Remus didn’t hesitate though, immediately taking off towards the lake, jumping in so that he was fully submerged.  
Janus gave a reassuring nod to Virgil, who at the sight of the confirmation, stripped off his hoodie to reveal two iridescent purple wings that peaked out through his purple long sleeved shirt. The group didn’t have long to look at the wings though, as they began to flutter faster than their eyes could keep up with and Virgil was in the air.  
At the same time Remus came back to the surface, green and black tentacles roiling around himself, as he used them propel himself in a twirl.  
The duo’s light giggled filled the slightly stunned silence, as the four watched the pair completely in their element, literally and metaphorically.  
“I wasn’t aware that Virgil also possessed animalistic traits like you and Remus, Janus, do you know why he was yet to reveal this to us?” Logan asked the snake, who smiled as Virgil darted back and forth across the sky.  
“He didn’t want you guys to associate him with us when he first joined you guys, and as far as he was concerned, it became too late to bring it up to you without making things awkward” Janus explained, turning to look at Remus who had now taken to picking up the fish within the lake with his hands to examine them.  
It was then Virgil appeared by them, a giddy smile on his face, “aren’t you going to join us, Jan?” He asked, cocking his head.  
Janus shook his head, adjusting his hat from where it had slightly shifted when Virgil had flown past him. “I don’t feel like it.”  
Remus seemed to hear him and pouted at the other, “you literally never stop complaining about legs, Jan!” He called out, and Virgil nodded an agreement.  
“I really just don’t-“ Janus began but was interrupted when Virgil’s arms wrapped around his torso and hoisted him into the air.  
Both Remus and Virgil began chanting “Snake! Snake! Snake!” As Virgil hovered above the ground.  
Deceit sighed as his hat fell, landing on the picnic bench, “fine! Fine you guys win” he caved.  
His legs shifted to form a snake's tail, and he used the additional length to shuffle out of Virgil’s grip and coil to the ground by the bench, picking up his hat.  
The pair cheered and Virgil did a flip in the air before landing back on the ground, wings folding back tightly.  
Remus also approached once again, tentacles receding in favour of legs, drying out quickly as he came closer.  
Patton squealed then, clapping his hands excitedly “let’s start the picnic! I brought cookies!”  
The picnic proved to be a variety of sandwiches and crisps and other snacks (including cookies). They all sat and chatted, joy in all their voices.  
There were a few questions about each of the dark sides animalistic traits but none too uncomfortable, and if Virgil felt too anxious to answer a question they skipped past it quickly, moving on to a different topic completely.  
After they ate, the group decided to go for a swim, after Logan had convinced Patton that the old rule of waiting an hour after eating before swimming was nothing but an old wives tale with no actual research to back it up.  
Virgil was the only one not to swim, instead perching on a rock near the waterfall. His reason for such was simple, he didn’t want to get his wings water-logged as they took a long time to dry.  
The group giggled and joked as they played in the water, Remus being surprisingly gentle with his tentacles, and Janus doing little than letting his scales soak in the water.  
They entertained themselves at the lake for a few hours before they deemed it time to dry off. Janus draped his body throughout the thicket of trees as Remus stayed in the water. The other four sat in the meadow. Three of them drying in the sun, laying down and joking with the rest of the group. Virgil was mostly quiet, which wasn’t unusual for him, as he picked the flowers and wove them into flower crowns.  
Once they were done, everyone who had intended to dry off was mostly dry, so Virgil took to the sky to drop the flower crowns on the heads of the rest of the group, even setting one around the brim of Janus’s hat.  
They spent the rest of the day playing games and joking around until the sun started to set and they decided to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, I thought it’s just a cute little day out for all six of the boyos! Also before anyone comes for me about what I said about Janus’ ’tail‘ I know a snakes tail is actually really short I study animal science I just didn’t know how to word it. If you liked this please let me know with a comment and a kudos!


End file.
